Life is hecka cool
by KeikosAngel2003
Summary: Haku and chihior


Little Dakki: Hey this is my third fic so it might be good for once-_-  
I don't have to test so that = good writing yeah  
  
Aki: Ha are you joking you write good don't make me laugh your first  
Two weren't good hahahahaha  
  
Little Dakki: do you want to live?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back about six years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where am I. I knew not to live Keiko and Yuskes sight but Baton is with  
Me." said Chihior.  
******  
I was stained, with a role  
in a day not my own  
But as you walked into my life  
You showed what need to be shown  
I always knew, what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see  
With such a different sight  
******  
" Who are you two why are you here? "Asked a boy with blue green hair.  
" I'm princess Chihior and this is my best friend Baton."Said Chihior.  
" Princess of what?"Asked the boy. " Princess of Spirit World and she  
Works for me and my I ask who you are?"Said Chihior. " I am Haku so   
You're the princess of the spirit world and this is her helper?"Said  
Haku. " Come with me."Said Haku. Haku they went into the air with Chihior  
Holding on to him. Baton went on her broom like thing. He should them   
The bathhouse and the stars.  
******  
And I will never see the sky the same way,  
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly if held down,  
And I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen Twilight  
******  
" Oh kawaii I've never seen anything like this have you Baton?"Saked Chihior  
" Yes every day when I fly looking for you, Yuske, and Keiko."Said Baton.  
" Hey theirs Keiko and Yuske lets go get them to leave."Said Chihior  
" Whose Keiko and Yuske?"Asked Haku. " Keiko is my sister like friend  
And Yuske is my spirit Dective."Said Chihior.  
******  
Never cared never wanted  
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face   
Couldn't see beyond my on place  
It was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
But you taught me I could change  
Whatever came within these shallow days  
******  
" Oh how come I'm not to leave the house with out someone I know?"Said Chihior  
" I never knew that anything was so lovely like this."Said Chihior.  
" I never cared or wanted to leave the house with out Baton or Keiko."Said  
Chihior. " So the princess never seen a part of her kingdom."said Haku  
" That weird cause I've seen the queen and king sometimes."Said Haku  
" They're the king and queen they can take care of themselves and they  
Can fight I can't cause I haven't learned to fight."said Chihior  
******  
and I will never see the sky the same way  
and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly if held down,  
And I will always reach to high cause I've seen,  
Cause I've seen, twilight  
******  
" So the princess doesn't now how to fight but her family is good fighters  
Hahahahaha that's funny." said Haku. That was his last word then knock out  
Cause Baton and Chihior hit Haku with broom like thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A girl with Blue hair red eyes that was wearing a Bloody Red dress that had  
White selves and blue shoes. That was in a huge room that was bloody red   
And black. She seem to be thinking about something or someone at that   
Moment's been six years and Haku never came but I've been working   
Everyday so how is I to now if he came?' This came from Chihior she   
Was thinking about stuff. ' Maybe I should go and visit them all who   
Knows maybe Haku.' So Chihior got up and went to the door that  
Led to the spirit world. When she got there she heard a girls voice and  
Hide. " Oh Haku you're so funny you know." said a girl. She had blue green   
Hair that had a red bow in it and red eyes and was wearing a kimono   
That was ice green and had a blue bow that was around her waist.  
Chihior couldn't believe what she saw or heard it killed her heart. She   
Ran to the binge that went to the bathhouse. "Yukina theirs someone here  
That shouldn't be here like a humen."Said Haku. When he saw a blue headed girl  
Running to the bathhouse he turned into his dragon form. And he went to her  
He stops in front of her. " Stop who are you?"Said Haku. " Let me go or fight  
Me."Said Chihior. " I don't fight girls ok."Said Haku. " Oh a gentleman a pound  
Of insecure men out to own there women."Said Chihior. " Wow i don't think I   
Want to fight you seem like you're mad at me."Said Haku. " Seem mad at you  
I'm not mad I just want to kill you. You don't know who I am."Said Chihior   
  
  
Little Dakki: I wanna kill haku now he's a jerk opps my story hahahah.  
  
Keikos Angel: Hey no way bye 


End file.
